Medical fluid cassettes for receiving and/or carrying a medical fluid are known from the prior art. The document WO 2010/121819 A1 discloses a blood cassette to be used for an extracorporeal blood treatment; it has at least one housing body and at least one chamber integrated into the housing body for receiving and/or carrying medical fluids and at least one channel integrated into the housing body for receiving and/or carrying a medical fluid. A clot filter is integrated into the known blood cassette in another separate chamber downstream from an air bubble separation chamber, which is integrated into the housing body. However, the space required for this known integration of the clot filter into the housing body limits the remaining available space for other structures to be integrated into the housing body, such as chambers for receiving and/or carrying medical fluids with the prevailing compact dimensions of the blood cassette, for example. In manufacturing the blood cassette, the known clot catcher is permanently connected to the housing body by flanging or by laser welding.
In addition, fluid cassettes designed as bubble chambers having a cylindrical or conical clot filter upstream from the outlet opening of the air bubble separation chamber are known from the prior art. For example, one such air bubble separation chamber is known from the document WO 2008/065472 A1. One disadvantage of this known air bubble separation chamber with an integrated clot catcher can be seen in the complicated production due to the complex geometry. Another disadvantage may be seen in the low dwell volume and the small flow cross section downstream from the clot filter openings.